Remington Manor
by NekoOverlord
Summary: When a murder takes place in a cursed manor Roxas is immediately intrigued. Soon he meets a strange man with eyes like emeralds who begins to imbed himself into the boys life. How is this man connected to the murder? and is he a friend? or a foe? or maybe something more? Together with his friends Riku and Sora, Roxas must solve the mystery of the manor and confront his own demons.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the second story i have published so far!**

**I thank my senpia for giving me the courage to actually publish the stories that i write!**

**THANK YOU SENPIA!**

**WARNING!**

**-I say this know only so no one can say i did not warn them in advance-**

**This is an Axel x Roxas story!**

**It will have side pairings of Riku x Sora, one sided Sora x Roxas and more pairs may be added in the future.  
**

**If you don't like boys love i suggest you do not read. Of course that doesnt mean you shouldn't try it! Come join us squealing fangirls!**

**There will also be mentions of abuse, black mail, blood, violence and lots of cussing by Riku and Axel not to mention Larxene and basically everyone else that i may add in later chapters.**

**Probably wont stay rated T forever.  
**

**-end-  
**

**Important:**

**First chapter will take place in the past before the main characters were born and the story begins.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.1

* * *

The Remington Manor used to be a beautiful estate. Located directly in the center of twilight town it was a symbol of purity. The house itself was almost like a castle from a fairy tale; A castle in the midst of small damp peasant homes. Its pure white walls were coated with layers of thin green vine where red and white roses frequently bloomed. The multiple pointed roofs pointed up trying to touch the sky. The yard was abundant in big oak trees and exquisite gardens. From the road you could see the whole property; the massive trees in front making meager attempts to hide the colossal manor. It was a breathtaking site. Children could always be seen playing in its gardens and butterflies would flock to the area instinctively, creating a happy and beautiful atmosphere. The wide open lay out was regularly admired by passersby' and tourists. Mr. Remington, the master of the house, aloud the towns people and their children to freely enter his property, saying that he loved to see the wonder in their eyes and the smiles on their faces.

At that time all seemed right: twilight town was at the peak of tourist season, everyone was the manor had never looked better, and …there was rumor that old man Remington had even found himself a lover! What joy! What joy! The town adored Mr. Remington. He was the life of the party. He would always buy a round of drinks for all his friends. He was the type of man that you automatically liked. He had no enemies. Even that old grouchy man that disliked children and laughter enjoyed Mr. Remington's company.

Being the gossip prone town that it was the rumor spread like wild fire. Whispers and excited giggles could be heard all around the town:

"I heard that he met her on his annual trip to Paris!"

"My friend said they saw Mr. Remington walk her into the manor and that she's stunning!"

"My mother tells me that she's quite young ….."

"She has a beautiful name…it sounds like one of an angel!"

"It seems there getting married next week! Oh! How exciting!"

"I'm so glad he finally found himself someone! He always looked so lonely with that big house all to himself…"

The town's people were oozing excitement. They were so happy that there town's idol would be getting married. There was not a single person that didn't hope to be invited to the wedding; old folks, young children, teenagers, just everyone. Even the dogs understood the fun that would be had at the party and hoped that they would be allowed to attend.

Everything was being planned out in advance. They would be married on the property in the rose garden, the most beautiful garden of them all. There would be expensive catering and they even hired a specialist to design the décor (they had heard that he was an old friend of the brides). Light pink drapes were hung from the top of the manor as tables and chairs with expensive looking cloth were placed sensibly around the yard. And later that week it was announced, by Mr. Remington himself, that the whole town would be invited!

There cheers could be heard from the next town over. How much fun this would be! Everyone went to find their best clothes and hurried to get them to the cleaners. The whole town waited anxiously for the day to arrive. This could easily be the event of the century!

But their excitement soon changed to concern. A mere two days before the ceremony tragedy struck. The bride's parents came into town after having been sent an invitation laced with a pretty pink bow. Once coming and seeing the large age difference between their daughter and Mr. Remington they firmly objected to the marriage. The bride at first tried to reason with her parents saying that "age was but a number". Still her parents refused to allow the marriage to commence. After not getting her way the bride soon went ballistic yelling and screaming at her parents. Multiple people saw the events unfold:

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DESTROY MY WEDDING! THIS IS GOING TO BE MY SPECIAL DAY AND…." She paused for a moment and became quiet, a smile slowly appearing on her face as her eyes consumed with an unnatural blackness," and anyone who tries to take it away from be will _burn_."

Her parents' eyes filled with fear and shrunk back. Her mother finally found the courage to speak, "b-but Kairi….."

"NO BUTS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU USELESS BAG OF BONES!"

From then on the towns people saw the bride and the wedding differently. Almost no one showed up to the wedding and those who did only went to support Mr. Remington or try to convince him to call it off. After the wedding, their once excited happy rumors turned into dirty gossip dripping with vile intentions.

"What a horrible women…..screaming at her parents."

"What does Mr. Remington see in such a person?"

"I bet she's a gold digger…"

"She seduced Mr. Remington just to get to his money…"

"She's just some whore…"

"Did you see the look in her eyes…..?"

Upon hearing these rumors Kairi became furious. Seething with anger she convinced her husband to have a gate put up around their home, saying that she feared robbers and criminals. Mr. Remington agreed although a bit saddened alas he couldn't have his wife feel uncomfortable…

The manor then became a place of darkness. The trees that at one time seemed small quickly grow taller than the home, enveloping it in dark green foliage. The gardens were left unattended and died within weeks. The once happy atmosphere vanished and was replaced by an ominous silence. The children were no longer able to play on the property. The big black fence seemed to distance the manor from the outside world and Mr. Remington rarely came out side at all.

The butterflies attempted to leave the premises only to be caught in a spider's web nestled in the branches of an oak. No matter how hard they struggled they could not break free. They made a sad attempt to flap their wings; the sticky web clung to them stubbornly. There was no escape.

Mr. Remington watched from the study's window. He sat there in silence as the spider wrapped up the colorful insect. He sat there thinking; wondering if he too was caught in a web.


	2. The manor

**And now our story begins~**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.2

* * *

"The Remington Manor; some say it was cursed. Some say 50 years ago Mr. Remington cheated on his wife, Kairi. She was a vile and wicked women it was said that she had killed her parents when they had forbid her from marring Mr. Wellington. They say the darkness in her heart took over her .They say that it took over her very being and drove her to kill.

She found out about his affair of course. It was bound to happen eventually. So what does Kairi do you may ask? The same thing she did to her parents of course. She hacked his head off of his shoulders and as the blood splattered on the walls she began to laugh. How wonderful she felt having been ridden herself of that cheating bastard .She felt so happy she could die. So she did; she took her life."

"And that's what he does… You like it? I'm hoping to get an A on my project!" said Riku finishing his story and taking a sip of his shake. He showed off a proud smile. It was daytime. the dark clouds covering up the sun entirely as three friends chatted in a lunch yard on there break.

"It sounded more like you were trying to tell a scary story around a campfire. Plus that made no sense," exclaimed Sora, "wouldn't they have like…shipped her off to an asylum if she killed her parents?"

"Him?"

"No they didn't keep tabs like they do now that wouldn't have thought that a woman could kill people like that." Explained Riku an irritated look appeared on his face.

"Hey you guys….."

The blonde boy glared at him in disagreement, "I'm just saying she had an obvious motive you would think they would be suspicious or-"

"HEY," Roxas almost screamed. He hated when they did this; they would always start an argument and completely zone out to everyone except each other.

"What?" The two said in unison anger shining in their eyes.

Roxas cowered, "Um…..Who's he?"

"Huh?" Riku questioned still slightly annoyed by Roxas' intrusion.

Roxas shrunk back under Riku's glare," y-you said …that's what he does…whose he?"

"Kairi's darkness," Sora began, "you remember in the beginning when the darkness drove her to kill her parents?"

Roxas nodded, his shaggy bangs covering his eyes as he took a bite of his burger.

"Well," Sora continued," supposedly the darkness was like a being-"

"Like a demon?" Roxas asked.

"They say he was a vampire," Riku chimed in popping a French fry in his mouth," And that he was born out of the darkness of Kairi's heart and that he drove her to kill herself so he could be free."

"And that is what's apparently haunting the Manor," Sora said nodding in agreement to Riku's claim.

"And what killed those kids," Riku added as the bell for class rang; the sound vibrating through the air creating a gloomy feeling. The three friends quickly gathered their things, said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Roxas was the first to get to the building. He couldn't believe that Riku was so heartless that he'd use the cursed manor as his project right after that incident. He didn't believe any of the stories of course, but he was still curious. The town's first murder in years, maybe ever, happening in the one place that everyone believes is cursed? It all sounded quite suspicious to Roxas. Everyone knew that twilight town was one of the safest towns anywhere. Roxas couldn't remember a time in his life that anything really serious happened in town.

He sighed on his way to his English class he didn't know how he felt about this. It was the talk of the town. Two kids, fifteen years old males, disappeared three days ago. The police formed a search party to search the town and the back woods. No one thought to check the Mansion; not that they would want to. After searching the town and the woods top to bottom they decided the only place left to search was the mansion. The mayor then gave them permission to enter the premises. They found the bodies in the main foyer .Both hung from the glass chandelier right in the middle of the room. The police wrote it down as suicides since the only fingerprints they found on the ropes where the kids'. Even more ominous perhaps was the fact that the bodies were completely drained of blood. Making the towns people question the nature of the incident.

Roxas couldn't make heads or tails of it. Why would the police take it down as a suicide if the victims were drained of blood? Didn't the fact that they had no blood point to a third party interfering in some way? Roxas didn't have any answers; he didn't however think it was a vampire. What a ridiculous thing to be thought at a time like this. They were in a time of mourning and almost everyone was gossiping about vampires! If you were to take a quick walk up the street you couldn't come back without hearing at least two or three people talking about vampires or the Remington murder.

Roxas arrived at his class and sat down at his usual desk at the back of the room wedged into the far corner. He laid his head on the desk .Ah yes, the Remington murder: The very reason this town was on the map. It was a huge incident back in its day. Kairi had been one of the first women serial killers of her day, or so it was said. Some people didn't even believe that the murder was real. People think that the town's people made the whole story up to help with business. Roxas believed in the Remington murder but really didn't believe it had anything to do with the more current one. He decided to just put all of this nonsense to the back of his mind and think about it later; or maybe never again.

* * *

"Hey lets drive past the mansion on our way home I wana see if I can get some pictures of the place for my project," Riku said as the three of them were climbing into his car. Riku was the only one with the license so Sora and Roxas would always hitch a ride.

"You just want to try to catch a glimpse of the," Sora turned to Roxas and wiggled his fingers, "Vampire Muahahahahaa."

Roxas smiled laughing a little and shoved Sora's shoulder from the back seat. "There is no such thing as a vampire everyone in this town is just bored and likes to spread ridiculous gossip." Roxas proclaimed sticking his tongue out at his blonde friend.

Riku frowned and glared at Sora, "What? You too scared to check it out?"

Sora met his glare excepting the challenge, "hell no. If you want to check it out then let's check it out."

Riku begun to drive. He had a smirk on the outside but on the inside he had had a feeling of uncertainty. The manor wasn't far from their school. It was misty out so he turned on his headlights. He would have preferred to just drive the two home and see the manor on his own but...then Sora had would most likely hang out with Roxas...just the two of them...

A worried look appeared on Roxas' face," i-isn't there like….a huge black fence all around the property? Not to m-mention that the whole place is being watched by all the cops!"

"We can just jump the fence, it won't be that hard," Sora said a smile instantly appeared on his face when he met Roxas' eyes.

"Ya! Plus if the police are still watching the place that means they suspect it wasn't a suicide…..it might be interesting," Riku cut in as he pulled to the side of the road.

"This is where the fence starts," Sora said to Roxas, pointing at the dark black steel bars that started to materialize through the mist.

Roxas peeked out his window frowning. In his opinion the fence looked more like bars in a jail cell. Gargoyles looked down from the top smiling wickedly their eyes seemed to be looking straight at him.

"Way to point out the obvious dumbass hurry up and get out here," Riku said rather loudly while he snuck a quick glance back at Roxas.

The two boys got out of the car and stared up at the fence. Roxas pulled up his hoody and shivered from the cold"…it's huge….you sure we can jump it?"

"Course we can, its just like -," the silver haired boy jumped and clung to the side of the gate, "-the rope in gym class."

Sora soon followed and the two boys began to climb leaving Roxas standing alone at the bottom.

"Come on dork! Are you scared? I thought you didn't believe in vampires," Sora teased from the top of the gate as Riku jumped down to the other side.

"Shut up…." Roxas said in a small voice as he started to climb the gate. The black metal was like ice at the touch making him shiver. He had never been good at gym anyway.

"Whatever, just hurry up I'm guna' start walking," Riku began to walk towards the mansion. Sora jumped down and followed him looking back at Roxas with a shrug.

Roxas sighed," assholes….," he continued to climb.

* * *

"You really think we should have left him like that?" Sora asked Riku as they trudged through the un-attended grounds.

"He was taking too long….. Why? did you want to help him down? Or maybe you want him to just jump into your arms?" Riku began to laugh. Sora rolled his eyes, ever since Riku had found out about his little crush he would pester and tease him about it every chance he got. Sora was thankful however that Riku decided not to tell Roxas about his 'findings' fearing that it would break up their friendship, but still …he didn't have to be such an ass about it.

"Would you shut up…..i did not think that would happen…." Sora said shaking his head with a light blush.

Riku stopped walking and turned to face him." Oh oh oh and after he leapt romantically into your arms," he started to make dramatic hand gestures," then he would reward you with a kiss and then fall in love with you and-"

"You're a jerk-wad," Sora said pushing Riku," would you just forget about that, really."

"How the hell can I forget about that? "Riku made his best pitiful face," Oh Riku What eva am I to do I love him ssoooooo much sob sob sob."

"I do not sound like that! And I was not freaking crying!"

"You were totally crying!"

"Shut up you asshole! If you hadn't freaking barged into my room like a-"

"Oh Roxas!."

'SHUT UP!"

The two then continued to fight.

* * *

Roxas walked through the dense grounds. How dare those two leave him there all alone... he looked around tall trees covered the clouded sky blocking out what little light was still showing. he looked around searching for some kind of land mark or maybe a sight of the manor. To his right he could hear the far away bickering of what must be his friends. The thorny shrubs of what used to be rose bushes blocked the path to his right. Roxas sighed the only way to go was forward then.

After walking for awhile he could see the top of the mansion, but couldn't seem to reach it. he quickened his pace desperate to see something other than trees. When he reached the manor maybe Riku and Sora would be waiting for him and then they could all try to get out of this place together. No doubt Riku was regretting his decision on coming to this damned place.

" Ah Ha!" Roxas exclaimed, spotting an entrance hidden behind some ivy. _That must be a way in_ he thought. He pushed some of the vines out of the way to find the doorknob and couldn't help seeing how …..odd the patterns on the door looked. He cocked his head to the side for a better look. He traced the patterns with his hands making sure to touch every crevice. It almost looked like words perhaps it was a language of some kind...….. The patterns that Roxas now decided were letters were very pretty .They had been etched into the building and curved in each and every direction.

"Beautiful calligraphy isn't it?"


	3. A new Acquaintance

**AAAhhhh yaaaaaayaaaaa chapter 3 !**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Im glad you like the story Amissa c: it warms my heart to know that people actually want to read what I write *-* **

**A demon? Hehe don't worry mochiusagi your questions shall be answered in due time….. Yes Riku is an adventuress one isn't he? And perhaps also a bit prone to Jealousy ~ c: Im glad you want more! Ask and you shall receive! **

**I think I want to make the theme song for this fanfiction "Running up that hill" by Placebo. Mostly because I just love that song. Also the feeling that you get while listening to it is similar to how I would think it would feel to be at the manor. Kind of a creepy mysterious atmosphere….**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Beautiful calligraphy isn't it?"

Roxas spun around; the sudden voice almost giving him a heart attack.

"Who the hell-!? He stuttered.

Two fingers with long black nails were pushed to his lips as a hand came up and caressed his face. "Ssshhh there's no need to be freighted…..I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to scare you….."

Instead of immediately swatting the hand away Roxas looked up curiously at the man who was currently stroking his face. He was a rather tall man about a head above himself and being this close to him made him appear even taller. He had unusual spiky red hair which made his incredible piercing green eyes look even more vibrant. His cheekbones were more visible than normal but this only gave him a more mature look. He wore a long black coat and black pants that complimented his long legs. Thin silver framed glasses sat perched on his nose; Roxas was, without knowing why, immediately irritated by them. While most people would be a bit taken back with his handsome features and his intimidating aura, Roxas found the man a bit…alluring and instantly took in every detail.

Roxas, realizing he hadn't answered, stammered," Oh….um…..it's fine….." He forced his gaze away from the man and looked down.

The man chuckled a bit taking his hand away from the boy's face. Roxas' analysis of his person did not go un-noticed, but instead of questioning the boy about it he decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"I see you were admiring the calligraphy," he walked up to the door and lightly stroked the words with his hands," 'The biggest sin is giving in to the devil's temptation' "He read, turning to face Roxas," now what do you think that means?"

The sudden question bewildered Roxas. Why in the world was this random stranger attempting to make a conversation with him? And how exactly was he able to read that? He began to grow suspicious.

Feeling that the man was expecting an answer Roxas gave it some thought and did so, "…perhaps it means that complying with evil is worse than anything else….?"

The man turned back to the wall and pushed his glasses back, "that's an…. interesting take on it…"

His belittling tone annoyed Roxas. What exactly was this man doing here? He didn't look like a policeman and no one else should be allowed in this area …then again he was one to talk…..

"Well what do you think it means?" He retorted.

The man turned and looked into Roxas' eyes smiling.

"Well…..the 'Devil's Temptation' is a metaphor for ..._lust_," he pronounced the last word with a seductive tone," and as for the 'biggest sin' I think that may just be a bit of an exaggeration fueled by a deep rooted hatred."

_He can't be a resident in town either I would have recognized him by now….._ The young boy thought.

As a smidge of revenge Roxas decided to question the man's answer. Crossing his arms he asked, "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

He chuckled softly, "I'm sure you already know the answer to that."

Roxas looked at him perplexed. "Huh?"

* * *

In the distance shouts were heard:

"What are you two kids doing here?!"

"ummm we were just…"

"You two are coming with me!"

"HEY STOP THAT! POLICE BRUTALITY!"

"Riku! Shut up! You'll get us in to even more trouble!"

"WHAT? YOU SHUT UP! IF YOU WEREN'T MAKING SO MUCH FREAKING NOISE-"

"I WAS MAKING NOISE?! YOU WERE THE ONE YELLING ALL THAT STUPID STUFF! BAKA!"

-**SMACK-**

"OW! YOU BASTARD YOU HIT ME!"

"HAY OW! YOU JERK!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING STOP FIGHTING!"

"YOUR SUCH A MEAN SPIRITED PERSON!"

"YOU'RE A GAY PIECE OF SH-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

* * *

"pfft", the man next to Roxas tried to stiffen a laugh. "Friends of yours?"

Roxas blushed embarrassed,"er….ya…..I know the two that are fighting but the other….. a policemen maybe?"

The man extended his neck trying to get a look at the ruckus. The trees and foliage blocked his view. "It sounds like it…but…I can't really see anything….. You should probably get out of here before you get into trouble."

Roxas looked at him ,"what about you? ….Oh and ," he looked down"…I really shouldn't leave them…."

"haha how cute," the red haired man pinched his cheeks receiving a blush ,"you're worried about your friends. There's no need to of course, just because they got caught doesn't mean you have to as well."

Roxas pushed the red heads hand away," but…anyway there my ride so…..it's not like I can get away if they see me…."

"You can come with me if you like…that is if you're not TO afraid to get in a strangers car." He gestured his head the opposite direction of where it sounded like the scuffle was happening,"….What do you say?"

Roxas was still a little pissed that the man had brushed off his prediction and fondling him so freely, but decided that his suggestion was probably the best solution.

"Okay….." Roxas walked next to the man as they walked off.

* * *

"It really is beautiful here….." the man said gazing at the tall trees.

The two were walking side by side walking through the dense forest heading for the road. Roxas only mumbled a response he was still pondering if this man was friend or foe. He was very suspicious and could very well be the culprit returning to the scene of the crime. Roxas thought for a moment that maybe it wasn't the BEST idea to be so calm around a complete stranger when there was a possible murderer on the loose. Even after having these thoughts he didn't feel fearful of the red haired man something about him just gave Roxas a sense of security. Although having a sense of security didn't take away his suspicions about his new acquaintance…..There was just too much he didn't know about him. He couldn't trust him just yet.

"…what were…." Then man paused for a moment," mind telling me what you were doing here?"

The question caught Roxas by surprise and he feared answering it. What would he tell him? That they were looking for vampires and just barged right in to the property? Roxas blushed ….no that….that was much too embarrassing to say.

Instead Roxas sassed back at him, "w-well w-what were….YOU doing here huh?" He pointed directly in his face.

Unsure if Roxas' outburst was due to anger or embarrassment the man only smiled and said,"Is that really any of your business?" He grinned. Maybe he would humor this boy a bit….."If you really must know I just moved here. I saw the place from the road and was curious so I went exploring."

_He just moved here?...well that explains why I didn't recognize him….but I never knew that there was an available house that he could move into….the town is so small I would know if –_

-trip- "Wow!" Roxas shrieked as he fell on his arm. What in the world had he just tripped on?

The man instantly kneeled to the boy's side and put his hand on the others shoulder, "are you okay?"

_No I am not O.K. I just fell on my face! And your face is way to close!_

"I'm fine. Thanks …um…buddy…. I just got a few scrapes…I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was walki-"Roxas began.

Noticing a cut just below the blonde's right eye he cut him off, "I think I have a Band-Aid" He searched his front pockets and pulled out a cute pink Hello Kitty Band-Aid.

Roxas scowled at the girly thing. Why would a grown man keep something like that on him in the first place?! The man smiled seeing Roxas' reaction and leaned closer to his face. He slowly took the bandage out of the wrapper and cupped the boy's face brushing cheek with his thumb. Roxas blushed, his face was so close. The man put the bandage on top of the cut and smoothed the creases out with his finger. After the task was done he brought his lips to the blonde's ear and whispered, " And the names Axel. A-X-E-L Got it memorized?"

Roxas' face went red and he rushed to get himself to his feet. "We…um we….we should keep walking so that we don't get caught! Ya let's go!" Roxas said quickly and took off towards the direction of the road. Axel grinned that reaction had been even better than he had hoped for.

Axel was about to go after him but something caught his eye. A corner of what appeared to be a picture frame poked out of the ground. "This must be what tripped him", He said to himself as he pulled the entire picture out of the ground.

He only looked at the painting for a moment before throwing it to the ground. He brought his large boots down upon it multiple times before the frame as well as the picture were completely broken. An expression of hatred and disgust was plastered on his face.

As the broken pieces crunched under his foot he hissed quietly to himself, "I'm glad I found an opportunity to finally leave this place. I won't miss it." And with that he walked off in the direction Roxas had gone not bothering to hide the mess he had made.


End file.
